


Lew & Seb: Tea time vs Coffee Time pre – GB Grand Prix

by LeDahliaNoir



Series: Lewis & Sebastian [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinks, Great Britain, London, M/M, Press and Tabloids, Rainy Days, Scandal, Silverstone, Social Media, small issues, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Rainy as usual. It might have been summer time worldwide but today in London the weather wasn’t definitely the best one. Typical. No surprise. Though, Lewis wouldn’t complain for one second as he’ll get the chance to see his relatives and to be the best uncle ever within the same week. One of the greatest jobs in the world besides being a father someday. Who knows?





	Lew & Seb: Tea time vs Coffee Time pre – GB Grand Prix

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pre-GB Grand Prix short story.

Rainy as usual. It might have been summer time worldwide but today in London the weather wasn’t definitely the best one. Typical. No surprise. Though, Lewis wouldn’t complain for one second as he’ll get the chance to see his relatives and to be the best uncle ever within the same week. One of the greatest jobs in the world besides being a father someday. Who knows?

Seb wasn’t actually there yet. He just had to stop by Germany to see his parents. The last few weeks have been a bit difficult because someone leaked the picture of him and Lewis visiting the Naval museum in Monaco. A total mess for the two protagonists wishing it’d never happened.

Thank god they were not holding hands during the visit. This was just a huge breach of their privacy. Tension has risen a little bit with Lewis due to that unfortunate event. Seb wasn’t the kind of guy willing to be right at all cost but he couldn’t put the issue on rest this time.

As a request the cybersecurity team of the museum investigated the incident and found who was behind the leak. The guilty deeply apologized to the couple. Too excited to see face to face two immense champions close to him. Still, it wasn’t enough. Seb wanted more this time what Lewis didn’t understand. They did everything that was in their power even on social media downplaying the picture, and stating that “Yes I’m friend with Seb and can hang out with him”. End of story. Period. There was no need to fuel further a non-story over a single pic.  
Lewis tried several times to explain it to Seb, but the younger man was just reluctant to understand it. He disliked very much everything related to social media. And that thing was way too much for his own good.  
Behind the story, Lewis just wanted to make him happy by hanging out outside for once but it turned sour three days later.  
What was he supposed to do? This wasn’t his fault if this man working in the museum didn’t respect the agreement. Anyway, they tried to move on from this and remembered what Daniel and Max told them about their couple. They were just bigger than this.  
*  
Coffee or Tea?  
Lewis, a bit hesitant about what he’d drink, texted Seb. The least to say was Seb’s surprise about the question. As he was in the UK, the question was just unnecessary. Just drink your tea. That was his simple answer to the question.  
Really?  
Lewis wondered. That man liked his coffee a lot and Seb has been adamant about tasting every tea recently. They’ve changed basically their position.  
*  
Lewis chose some tea. Lemon Grass to be more specific. The best tea ever. Everybody should try it at least once in their lifetime. A beautiful thought made in Lewis Hamilton.  
For GB Grand Prix, Lewis had big ambitions. Winning in his homeland of course. This was his mission for the weekend. He didn’t want to live again the upset from last year.  
Regarding Seb, he just wanted to win some points. Things have been a bit difficult with his car for the last few weeks except in Canada obviously. To his tastes, it has been way too long since his last real victory. He just wanted to taste one more time the flavor of winning and being on the biggest step of the podium.  
*  
Tea time versus Coffee time for the weekend? He’d favor the former hoping for the best as the next Grand Prix will take place in the land of tea.


End file.
